


Finding A Match part 1

by wellmet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: Sherlock finds an omega for Mycroft.  Much as I enjoy the loving stories of Mycroft/Greg I wanted to write one where Mycroft iis more like he is in the series. So this Mycroft is a little of the 'ice man' and a little of a decent alpha and a man with ambitions.  This is part 1, part 2 will be finding am omega for Sherlock.  (It is in the process of being written.)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sherlock finds an omega for Mycroft. Much as I enjoy the loving stories of Mycroft/Greg I wanted to write one where Mycroft iis more like he is in the series. So this Mycroft is a little of the 'ice man' and a little of a decent alpha and a man with ambitions. This is part 1, part 2 will be finding am omega for Sherlock. (It is in the process of being written.)

FINDING A MATCH  
PART 1

** The Mycroft in this story is a rather cold man, not given to being all loving. More like the series than normal Mycroft/Greg stories. He is also younger and so is Greg.**

Meretseger 2019  
Chapter 1

Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes stood in the garden of the house where their parents lived; they were not arguing for once, united in shared misery. It was cold and the smoke from their cigarettes rose in lazy curls into the still air. It was Christmas and to make things worse their alpha parent had ordered them to find themselves omegas and start providing the next generation of Holmeses. 

The two brothers stared off into space. "What are we going to do?" Sherlock demanded; Mycroft was supposed to be the person who knew how to manipulate people, he didn't - he'd never been interested enough in people to learn how it was done. 

Mycroft shook his head; for all his success at work (a minor position the  
Her Majesty's government) this one was problem he could see no solution to apart from obeying Mummy's order. 

"Can't you pass a law or something," Sherlock demanded, drawing heavily on his cigarette, "one that says an alpha doesn't have to have an omega if he doesn't want one." 

Mycroft heard the sulk in his younger brother's voice but for once he didn't comment on his siblings tendency to sulk when the world didn't bend to his requirements. He shook his head again, breathing out smoke and saying, "if you just knew the number of times I've been successful in stopping them," he meant the elected members of the English parliament, "from passing a law that says all alphas and omegas should be mated and having pups!"

Sherlock shuddered at the mention of pups. 

Luckily for both brothers Mycroft was a very intelligent man and he had had an idea. "Why don't we tell Mummy that I have asked you to find me an omega and you have asked me to find you one."

"What will that do?" Sherlock demanded. 

"It will put off the evil day," Mycroft explained patiently. "When Mummy asks why you haven't found yourself an omega you can say it's my fault for not finding you one and I can blame you. That will put her off."

Immediately cheered by the idea Sherlock nodded. "You've come up with a good idea for once. Must have been that extra slice of cake you had - it's given you a rush of sugar to the brain!"

"Are you boys smoking?" It was Mummy and her two sons turned quickly to face her, holding their cigarettes behind their back before dropping them on the path and denying that they had needed the consolation of nicotine. "Good! Come in out of the cold."

"Yes, Mummy," her two alphas said obediently and followed her into the house. 

**************************************************

Sherlock was in a bad mood and willing to share it with everybody and anybody he came into contact with. He ignored Detective Sergeant Donovan when she tried to stop him charging into the office of Detective Inspector Lestrade and threw himself onto a chair, glowering at the detective as if it was his fault.

Lestrade looked up from his paperwork and sighed. He hadn't seen Sherlock for a week and he had hoped for one more day of peace to finish the monthly reports and staff assessments. "I don't have any interesting murders for you to solve," he said, putting his pen down and sipping at a cold mug of tea. He made a face at the taste and put it down again. He inclined his head to the side. "There's some cold cases for you to look at." He kept a small pile of old cold cases on top of one of his filing cabinets for when Sherlock came around demanding something to do. 

Cheer by the prospect of crimes to solve Sherlock got up and opened the top file and began to read through the reports but the word 'omega' reminded him of his problem. He sat down in the chair across the table from the DI, taking the files with him. 

"I have to find an omega!" Sherlock stated, wanting everyone to share his anguish. A few heads come up in the office and Sergeant Donovan looked shocked at such a rude outburst. 

"Quiet!" Snapped DI Lestrade. He took a deep breath, "and tell me why you want an omega. You've always said you don't want one." He was happily mated and he wondered why Sherlock wasn't but had never presumed to ask.

"I don't," Sherlock sulked. "But I have to find one for my brother. Do you know any one who has one?" With a whole building full of officers, half of them alphas, there surely must be someone with an omega they wanted to marry off. Not that he thought that being mated to Mycroft would be a pleasant experience but he didn't care about that, he just wanted Mummy to stop nagging him about finding his brother an omega. If he did she might stop nagging Mycroft to find one for him. "Mummy's ordered me to find one for Mycroft." 

"I have an omega son who hasn't found a mate yet." Sherlock complained about his brother's snooping on his life but nobody could be as bad as Sherlock said his brother was and it would be a good match for his son who was getting older and not yet mated.

Pleased that Lestrade had solved his problem Sherlock smiled. "That's great George! I'll get Mycroft to contact you." He got up and left the room, sweeping his overcoat around his legs in his haste. He clasped the cold case files to his chest as he left.

Lestrade stared after Sherlock for a full minute before going back to his reports. He'd wait and see if Mycroft Holmes contacted him. He wouldn't mention this development to his mate until he had something definite to tell her. He knew the other alpha very well and suspected the conversation had already been forgotten. Sherlock was not noted for his interest in anybody but himself - and bloody murder.

DI Lestrade had known Sherlock Holmes for about five years and had spoken to Mycroft several times at the beginning of that relationship when Sherlock was still taking drugs to calm his mind. When he had agreed to let Sherlock offer his insights on any murder he found interesting he had stipulated that the younger alpha had to be in his right mind; it had worked and Mycroft had made a point of turning up in one of his black government issue cars and thanking him for helping get Sherlock off the drugs. Lestrade had got the impression that the older Holmes brother was a rather cold, unemotional man. And that might just be what was needed for his son. 

Mycroft was not pleased when Sherlock rushed into his office and told him that he had found him an omega. And that he had told Mummy. He could see the satisfaction in his little brother's eyes at outmanoeuvring him.

"He's the omega son of Inspector Lestrade," Sherlock said, turning to leave. "I told Gregorio you'd contact him." 

Mycroft's set about finding all he could on Detective Inspector Geoffrey Lestrade of New Scotland Yard and Mycroft returned to his work. Knowing his mother too well Mycroft phoned DI Lestrade as soon as he had the information he needed. Lestrade had an excellent reputation and there was nothing suspicious in his past that might turn out to be blackmail material. 

The Lestrade's, alpha Geoffrey and his omega mate Judith, had two older sons, both alphas; the middle son was a detective in the City Of London Police and the oldest lived in Australia, working for an engineering firm that checked high-rise apartment buildings to make sure they were safe according to government regulations. Both of them had clean records and were well respected by their peers.

Lestrade agreed to meet Mycroft Holmes in Holmes's office in the Diogenese Club, there were things Mycroft needed to know before things got any more involved. 

Lestrade took the seat Mycroft Holmes offered and, not quite sure what the protocol was decided to speak first; whilst he was older than Holmes, Mycroft was no fresh faced twenty year old, maybe in his mid to late thirties, hopefully his being older than the average alpha looking for a mate might make him less concerned about Greg's having been engaged before. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Mr Holmes. I wanted to explain Gregory's position before anything so formal as an introduction was made."

Mycroft didn't let his surprise show but he was wondering why he needed to know all about omega Gregory Lestrade before there was any reason for doing so. Usually the families of the prospective mates knew each other well enough before the fist formal meeting to know about any impediments so perhaps Lestrade thought he should know at least something about his youngest son. Letting his face reflect only mild interest Mycroft nodded and waited to see what was going to be revealed.

Taking a sip of the excellent tea that had been offered by Mycroft and accepted by Geoffrey; the younger alpha offering hospitality to the older as was proper, DI Lestrade said, "Greg is just over a year older than he would normally be to start courting an alpha. He was engaged to be married to an alpha called Marianne Philips. They went through all the proper meetings but it was obvious that they were both attracted strongly to each other right from the first meeting. I was pleased, it is indeed how I felt about my Judith and I thought it boded well for my son's happiness as it had my own.

"When Ms Philips proposed marriage we were all pleased. She had excellent prospects. When she said she wanted the engagement to be a year instead of the usual six months she explained that she wanted time save up enough money for the deposit on a house that she and Greg could move into straight after their marriage and not have to rent. They could start their family in their own home. I approved of her mature outlook but I did speak to my son about it. He was disappointed about having to wait so long to be mated but he told me that he was pleased that his alpha was thinking of the future and providing for their pups. My omega agreed, too, that it was a good idea."

Lestrade took another sip of tea, now came the hard part. He studied Holmes for a moment, seeing only interest. "My mate and I were always careful to chaperone Ms Philips and my son but, since they were to be mated we allowed a certain intimacy. I started making wedding plans - or rather Judith did. She was happy at the prospect of arranging the wedding since our two oldest sons are alphas and the families of their mates planned the weddings." It had been a bit trying sometimes when Judith went on about what colours to use in the decorations or asked his opinion on catering or demanded he buy a new suit for the occasion but Judith was clearly enjoying herself and their middle son's omega eagerly joined in the planning so he had agreed with everything and paid the deposits for hall bookings and catering, looked at suits when he thought he already had enough and was glad that the two omegas didn't think they needed his input on things like wedding outfits. 

"It was only two months before the wedding when I found out that Ms Philips had a beta man as a lover." He shook his head. "I know that some alphas have sex lives before they find their omega but it is generally accepted that once they have proposed they will break off any other … relationships. She had not done so and when I found out I was angry and rather humiliated for my son. I asked her about the truth of the news, hoping that it was just some jealous gossip. but she was quite frank about her relationship and said that she had not intention of ending it just because she had found an omega to give her pups!"

"I can understand your anger," Mycroft agreed mildly. "I assume you broke off the engagement?"

Lestrade nodded. "If she acted like that it did not seem to me that she would treat my son with the respect he is due as her mate."

"I can assure you, sir, that if your son and I become mates I will treat him with respect and affection," Mycroft assured the older man. He knew some alphas thought that omegas were created just to give them pups and do the housework but he was of the opinion that those alphas were making their homes uncomfortable places to come home to after a hard days work and he was also aware that for a man in his position in the Government a well presented, content and reasonably intelligent omega could make a big difference to his career. He would have to get to know Gregory and make sure that he had some interest to keep him busy when he was left alone while he worked and who would not gossip. 

"Good," Lestrade said, sitting back more comfortably in his chair now that the hard part of the conversation was over. "I can assure you that I have raised my son to be cautious about gossip and to never talk about your work to anybody, especially in what seems like pleasant social occasions." He smiled when he saw the surprise on Mycroft's face and went on, "I expected Greg to marry a police officer, my own mate's father was a respected member of the uniformed branch of the Met. He knows that he should never talk about anything he might overhear at home about my investigations, or pass on anything any of his omega friends who have cops as their mates tell him about their mates' cases. I am sure that such training would be of advantage to some one in your position." Mycroft had told him that he held 'a minor position' in HM Government but he had ideas of his own about how minor that position really was. Judith had brought up Greg very carefully and he knew that her son could keep his mouth shut and not gossip. 

"He sounds like the kind of mate I am looking for," Mycroft said. If he had to have an omega this Gregory sounded like he might do. 

"Greg is not looking for a love match," Geoffrey said, making sure that Mycroft understood the situation. "Not any more." He and Judith were sad that Greg had been so hurt and humiliated that he was looking for a reasonable alpha and not one who might love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
of part 1

Mycroft was pleasantly pleased by Gregory when he went to the first formal meeting with the Lestrades. The young omega would look like his father when he was older, Mycroft thought, but for now his hair was thick and black, his father's was grey but still thick, and his dark brown eyes had tiny laugh lines at their corners and his mouth tended to curl up at the ends. Young Gregory, it seemed, had a cheerful outlook on the world. As long as he wasn't too cheerful, especially in the mornings, such an outlook boded well for their future. Mycroft was a busy man he didn't need a sulky omega whining around his house. 

The first meeting lasted only an hour and he was allowed only a few minutes to talk alone to Gregory but Mycroft found the omega's voice pleasant and his accent good. The Lestrade house was a mixture of new and old, without pretensions, and omega Lestrade, matured out of her shyness around strange alphas, obviously valued by her mate and son. 

"If I may I would like to call again," Mycroft said as he was ushered to the front door by alpha Lestrade. 

Lestrade smiled and nodded. "Of course, Mr Holmes. You would be most welcome but I tell you this now so there can be no misunderstanding: I will not force Greg to see you again if he does not wish to - and you, of course, have the same option. I have told him he may so 'no' up to - should you chose to do so - you propose to make him your mate." 

Dark brown eyes were steady on his and Mycroft nodded his agreement. "I agree, Mr Lestrade." He stepped out onto the front porch. "I look forward to your invitation." He turned and walked up the path to his car and drove away, pleased with this first meeting. He rather thought he had found an omega who would please his rather choosy mother and not be too great a nuisance to himself. Pups would have to be something he gave some thought to but, he supposed, they were inevitable if he took a mate. 

When the front door was firmly shut Judith hugged her youngest son and said, "he seemed nice. What do you think, Greg?" She had been disappointed when her mate cancelled the marriage of her son to alpha Philips but when he gave her all the details she agreed wholeheartedly; she wanted her son to be happy in his marriage and it was obvious that he was not going to be respected by an alpha who intended to keep a beta lover. It had saddened her to see the pain and sadness in her son's eyes; he had recovered but she was still sad that he now wanted a comfortable and respectful marriage and not a love match. Alpha Holmes seemed a cold man but not unkind and he had spoken to her without condescension, as so many alphas did and, even though she knew Mycroft Holmes had a university education, he didn't flaunt it or seem to think her family his social inferiors. He mate had told her all about alpha Holmes and she thought her Greg would make a very suitable mate for him. 

Mycroft was sure he had found a good mate by the time of the third meeting with Gregory Lestrade. The younger man had got over his shyness, which pleased Mycroft as his mate would have to get used to meeting strangers when he was required to attend government functions. They were sitting together on the settee while Judith went to make tea and Geoffrey Lestrade worked on The Times cross word. 

"Tell me about your hobbies," Mycroft said, if he was going to have Gregory as his mate he needed to know the omega wouldn't get bored having to spend a lot of his time alone or with his pups.

Greg smiled, he liked Mycroft and hoped that they might make a match. "I help my mother with the housekeeping and the shopping; I attend tai chi lessons once a week and practice the moves every day for about an hour." Alpha's didn't want gym junkies for mates but Greg thought he had to keep fit for the time when he was pregnant or giving birth, he had been told that it helped and was good for the pups. As well, he found doing tai chi relaxing and it was nice to spend time with the other beta and omega pupils after the lessons. "I also attend the Craft and Conversation mornings at Saint Michael And All The Angels church. My mother and I knit trauma teddies and Easter bunnies to hand out to people in hospital as they often aren't allowed chocolate." 

"Trauma teddies?" Mycroft asked.

"They are for children, or adults if they want one, who need to go in ambulances or police cars after an accident or some kind of trauma. Ambulances and police cars keep some ready and hand them out free."

Mycroft nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." 

Greg nodded, "one of the beta ladies at Saint Michael's suggested we knit them, and the bunnies, and even some women who don't attend the mornings knit or put the faces on the bear and rabbits."

An omega who did charitable work would be an asset Mycroft thought. If he and Gregory married he'd make sure that he had transport to his craft mornings. It might be possible for Gregory to start attend something similar closer to home or even suggest the local church to start having them. 

"I also got interested in unsolved crimes when a man was found  
stabbed in the park about a mile from here one morning. He was naked and he'd been stabbed through the heart with a kitchen knife.

"I was interested so I kept reading the news on the BBC website but there was no record of the man in the police files and no one of his description was reported missing. He was a red-head so any report would be easy to find. Then I found a website where people look over the evidence of unsolved crimes and see if they can come up with more evidence. It looked interesting even though, as an omega, I didn't have much to offer." 

Mycroft noticed that Gregory didn't sound bitter at his lack of worldliness; no doubt he just accepted the facts as he had never known any different. 

"I did tell my father about the website." Greg said, wanting Mycroft to know he hadn't gone behind his sires back. "He said it was a good site, that the people on it had made some useful suggestions. We never talked about his work, of course, and he told me that there was a similar site in America and a data base of missing people from the UK that even has their DNA." He looked down, submitting to an alpha who was a potential mate. "If you did not approve I would un-bookmark the sites."

Mycroft reached out and laid his fingers on the back of Gregory's hand, pleased at the proper offer of obedience. The omega's hand turned under his and, although the younger man's fingers didn't curl up around his, they were effectively holding hands. Mycroft was pleased that they both seemed to find the mutual touching pleasant. 

"I know the sites you mention, Gregory, and I would not order you to stop doing something that gives you pleasure and interest." 

Greg smiled at Mycroft, it seemed they were getting on really well. He thought the alpha was a little cool and not inclined to displays of affection or attraction but he didn't mind that. "Thank you, Mycroft."

The discussion ended when Judith brought the tea tray and the conversation for the rest of Mycroft's visit was general and light but when he left Gregory offered his hand, the first public sign of attraction between them. "I look forward to seeing you again, Mycroft." His mother had assured him that all alphas liked to receive some encouragement when it came to visits and it was not too forward to let Mycroft know he enjoyed his company.

"Me, too," Mycroft said, taking the hand and holding it for a while. He turned to alpha Lestrade. "I would like you to meet my family, if that is acceptable to you all?" 

Seeing his son smile as well as his mate alpha Lestrade agreed that he, too, would like to meet the Holmes family. 

It seemed that alpha Lestrade felt he needed reinforcements when he visited the Holmes's house as he brought his middle son, Philip, and Philip's omega, Rani.

The introductions were complicated but Mycroft had studied the protocols for his government position so he was confident in his manner. He noticed that Mummy, his alpha parent, was pleased that Lestrade senior had brought his youngest alpha son and his mate and he was pleased when she suggested a look around the garden, which was father's pride. Conversation was a little stiff until they got to the rose garden when Geoffrey Lestrade said, "Is that a dog rose? I didn't think any one grew them any more!"

Mummy smiled and summoned her mate with a gesture. "The garden is my mate's work, Mr Lestrade." She stepped back to allow the two men to talk.

Father urged alpha Lestrade closer to the old brick wall so he could smell the scent from the old fashioned, deep red rose that climbed up the bricks, seeming to enjoy the sun on its leaves. "I like it for its simplicity," he said, as his possible in-law gently cradled the deep red petals. "I thought it made a nice contrast to the cultivated species."

Alpha Lestrade nodded and stepped back. "I saw a documentary last year about the War Of the Roses and they had the actors pick modern roses. When of course they would have been more like the dog rose back then."

Father smiled, liking this man. "Isn't it annoying when they get something that simple wrong?" He bent down and picked an orange rose with a soft yellowish centre and turned to Rani, slipping the flower into one of the button holes on the younger omega's Indian style jacket. He had slipped his secateurs in his pocket in case he needed them and he proceeded to cut roses for the other omegas, slipping them into convenient places. He selected a soft pink for Judith, who wore a cream suit over a dark pink top; for Gregory it was a white rose just opening, little slips of white showing through the green. When he slipped the bud into the youngest omega's button hole the young man blushed, seeing the meaning of the white rose not yet opened.

"Thank you, sir," Rani said, pleased at the gesture, it made him feel relaxed and welcome. 

Mummy had been watching with a benign smile and she asked Rani, "your family is from the Sub-Continent?"

Rani nodded. "I was born in Bristol but my grandparents came to England from India." He let himself boast a little. "I have two alpha siblings and an omega older sister." Fertility was important to alphas and he could see the approval on alpha Holmes' face. "I have two pups - my sister is looking after them - two alphas."

Mummy smiled at the young omega, who was very handsome, and turned to his alpha, "congratulations, Philip."

"Thank you, Mrs Holmes," Philip said, reaching out to touch his omega's shoulder. "I think I am a lucky man." He had been attracted to Rani by his slightly exotic looks, especially the long dark plait that ran down his back and his skin - the colour of very expensive coffee with just enough milk (organic of course) - and found a gentle, smart and loving mate. 

Mummy approved of the sentiment and the rest of the visit went by comfortably, especially afternoon tea in the gazebo that looked out over the fields, the wheat turning from gold to silver in the Summer heat. Sherlock came to sip at his tea and eat scones: Mycroft was almost sure he came to smirk at getting his older brother to find a mate when he hadn't. Mycroft wasn't going to let him get away with it, of course, and was looking out for suitable omegas for his brother. If he was going to have to take a mate and have cubs then Sherlock was going to have to do the same!

When it came time for the Lestrades to leave Judith and Rani had bunches of roses, their thorns removed and the stems wrapped in aluminium foil. The Holmes' family was invited to visit the Lestrade home some time soon.

As Mycroft was getting ready to return to his home in London, Mummy stopped him for a moment. "Your father and I like young Gregory," she said and Father nodded his agreement behind her. "He would make a good addition to our family."

Mycroft had not needed his mother's approval but it was nice to have it anyway. "Thank you." He nodded and got in his car. The car radio was tuned to a classical station and as he drove the soaring sounds of Vaughan Williams' A Lark Ascending started and he turned up the volume and enjoyed the music - it seemed the perfect ending to a good day. Even Brexit seemed solvable!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
of part 1

By the time of his next visit Mycroft had decided that Gregory would make him a most suitable mate and that they would be able live amicably together. So, after the usual greetings, he asked Gregory if he would like to sit out in the garden. Geoffrey Lestrade had made a small tea house over one end of the patio that ran along the back of the house and grown a yellow rambler over the dark green trellis and Judith, whose favourite garden spot it was, had furnished it with comfortable rattan chairs and a low, wide bamboo table. It was a little touch of exoticism in an ordinary suburban garden. 

Greg looked over at his mother who nodded her permission and they went out into the hot sunlight and then into the cool of the tea house. Mycroft took Gregory's hands but before he could speak Gregory said, "there is something I want to tell you … before you ask …" he was red-cheeked at interrupting an alpha but determined.

"Of course," Mycroft said with a smile to show that he was not annoyed at the interruption. He was sure that he was not going to be told that the omega had decided that they would not suit but the alpha in him was troubled - was this something to do with alpha Philips and her relationship with Gregory?

Greg took a deep breath and started to say the things he had been rehearsing ever since he decided that if Mycroft proposed he was going to accept. He didn't love the tall, red headed, rather cold, alpha but they were well suited and he had to be mated to somebody and alpha Holmes was a good match. His cubs would have every advantage of wealth and social status.

"You know about Mari … alpha Philips?" He was sure Mycroft knew about his engagement and why it had been cancelled but it seemed a good way to introduce the fact of his attachment to one alpha to another who was his potential mate. "When we agreed to be mates … there are certain … intimacies allowed." Greg explained, not liking the frown on Mycroft's face.

Mycroft felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach and realised that the alpha part of him resented the other alpha and her relationship with Gregory. "I am familiar with the customs at such times," he said, keeping his voice as level as he could.  
A little frightened by the rumble of anger he was sure he had heard in Mycroft's voice Greg hurriedly continued. "There are limits, of course, and I was always careful to not go past them. My mother had instructed me carefully on what was permissible and what was not and she said that to fail to adhere to the rules would weaken the respect my alpha had for me.

"It was not easy always, resisting the temptation, especially when alpha Philips wanted to … take things further than I wanted to but when I also wanted to do more." He looked to Mycroft who nodded his understanding but did not speak. "It was Marianne who wanted to wait a year for our wedding, though I thought her reasons were good ones - as did my parents. But she began to want to … anticipate the wedding. She said it was difficult when she loved me to not be able to make love to me. I felt that, too, but I remembered what my mother had told me and refused." There had been the time they had been allowed to go to the cinema without a chaperone and Marianne had wanted them to go to her flat and make love; he had wanted that, too, but he had refused and she had sighed and taken him home. Later, when he found out that she had a beta man as a lover, he had felt betrayed. "I wanted to assure you, promise you, that I have never … I'm a virgin, Mycroft," he finished in a rush, needing to get it all said.

The alpha part of Mycroft was pleased with the news of Gregory's virginity. Mycroft said, taking Gregory's hands again and making sure to speak gently, "I never doubted your honesty or your father's in this matter, Gregory. But I am pleased that you felt comfortable enough to tell me yourself." He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of the omega's. "Gregory will you agree to be my mate?" The smile on the younger man's face was answer enough.

Greg couldn't help but smile and nod his agreement. He bowed his head and lifted their joined hands and touched the back of Mycroft's to his forehead. "I would be pleased to be your mate."

Knowing that he would be accepted Mycroft had bought an acceptance ring for Gregory and he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. "I think this will fit," he said as he slipped the patterned silver ring on his future mate's right hand. 

Gregory allowed the ring to be slipped onto his promised finger and moved it so that the light caught the simple knot pattern engraved around it. He had, of course, returned the ring Marianne had given him. He had not wanted it to be even in the house any more. 

When Greg shyly showed his ring to his mother she hugged him and offered a welcoming smile to Mycroft. She would have liked to hug the alpha who was going to be her son-in-law but she had grown to know Mycroft well enough to know that he was not a man who enjoyed physical contact. "Go and sit in the living room and I'll bring you tea," she said, suddenly finding her throat tightening. 

Greg was too happy to notice his mother's sudden lack of words. "With some of your scones?" he asked. He felt like celebrating a little and his mother's scones were his favourites.

"Scones," Judith agreed and turned away to put the kettle on and get out the flour and butter. As she mixed and cooked she told herself not to be silly, that Mycroft would be a good mate to her son; but, oh, she remembered the joy on her son's face when alpha Philips had asked him to be her mate and how happy she and Geoffrey had been that, like them, their son had made a love match. But that was the past, this was the present and things were the way they were. By the time she had wiped away her tears and found a smile the scones were cooked and the tea made.

Mycroft stayed until alpha Lestrade came home, to make the agreement formal and then left. Later that night Greg lay in bed trying not to be disappointed that Mycroft was not some one he loved; he was lucky to have found an alpha who didn't mind that he had been promised before.

Across the hall Geoffrey Lestrade held his mate close as she cried into his shoulder over the cool nature of their son's future alpha and did not bother to wipe away his own tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Mycroft send an email to Personnel detailing his intention to take a mate and added the results of the research he had done on the Lestrade family. He also notified his Section Head and, as a courtesy, his Head of Department. Then he turned his attention to work.

It was late morning when Mycroft signed the last document and after capping his fountain pen he sat back in his chair and drank the cup of tea that had just been placed on his desk by his secretary. There was a cream biscuit beside it on its own plate but he ignored the temptation, he didn't get enough exercise and eating cream biscuits was adding to his waistline. He made a mental note to buy a treadmill and have it delivered to his house - if he didn't have time to exercise at work he would make time at home; maybe he could use the time spent running to think over work problems. 

As Mycroft was taking his last sip of tea his mobile phone chimed and he accepted the call. He was surprised when the call was from Ms Anderson, his Head of Department's secretary. He was informed that Mr alpha Merriton wanted to see him straightaway and he assured Ms Anderson that he would be there immediately. As he stood up and made sure his tie was straight Mycroft wondered why he had been summonsed; normally his Section Head would deal with any problems with his work. Suppressing his worry he walked calmly but quickly up the stairs to his superior's office and was admitted immediately.

Alpha Merriton stood up as alpha Holmes entered and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Holmes, I hope you and your future mate will have a happy future." He waved a hand in the direction of one of the chairs in front of his large polished wood desk. "Please, sit down."

Relieved that it seemed he wasn't about to be reprimanded Mycroft shook the offered hand and then sat down, saying, "thank you, sir."

"I have received your email about your proposed mating and have looked over the security details you attached. Omega Gregory Lestrade would seem to be a good match. I checked my calendar and six months from today takes us into the second week of February."

"Yes, sir." Mycroft agreed. "I have not yet discussed any particular date with alpha Lestrade."

Merriton nodded and then said, "this is for your ears only and DI Lestrade if you feel he needs to know but it would be better if you were married in late January. You will be needed here no later than the tenth of February. I cannot give you any details but I will say that you being here may effect your future with the department."

"I see," Mycroft was well acquainted with subtext and this sounded like his presence could lead to a promotion. He wondered what was going on but now was not the time to speculate. He would think about deeper meanings when he was at home. "I will contact DI Lestrade. I am sure he will have no objections." Alpha Lestrade should be used to making compromises in his personal life when his work or career made them necessary.

"Good," Merriton stood up, ending the interview. "Let me know the dates as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," Mycroft agreed and left for his own office. He was careful to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to give anything away to his colleagues.

Mycroft was eating his dinner, alone as usual, when his personal mobile phone rang. A quick check and seeing that the call was from Geoffrey Lestrade he answered; he had planned to call the alpha parent of his future omega mate and he hoped that this call wasn't to tell him that Gregory had changed his mind about accepting his offer of mating. He had grown fond of the young man and it would be a nuisance to have to go through the selection process again. "Yes, Mr Lestrade?"

"Ah, yes, Mr Holmes," Lestrade's voice sounded a little stressed and Mycroft found there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. What if Gregory was ill? "I just needed to call you about making arrangements for your wedding to my Greg." Mycroft relaxed, obviously the wedding wasn't about to be cancelled but before he could ask any questions Lestrade was hurrying into explaining. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind having the wedding earlier? The only date I can get is the fifteenth of January." The venue he wanted to hold his only omega child's wedding in was where he and Judith had married and she really wanted her favourite son to be married there.

Mycroft relaxed, pleased that everything was falling into place. "Not at all Mr Lestrade," he said easily. "In fact having the wedding at that time would suit my plans." He decided to ease the older alpha's embarrassment at having to ask such an unusual favour. "This is for your ears only but I have been asked by my superior to change the wedding to around that time."

"Then I will tell my mate and my son that you are agreeable to the early date," Lestrade said. "It is very kind of you to not insist on sticking to the usual custom." He had not spent years in the Met without learning how to keep secrets. "Would you like to speak to Greg?"

Knowing that it would be seen as a rebuff if he said no Mycroft agreed and managed to get the omega talking about the latest crime-solving ideas on the site he had found while he finished his meal. 

"Oh," Gregory suddenly stopped talking, "I'm sorry I have been running on …"

"I find your voice soothing," Mycroft found himself admitting. "And what you say is sensible. You should try making a suggestion and see how it works out." Gregory was going to be spending a lot of time alone in their house after the wedding, even with his tai chi lessons and his Craft and Conversation meetings, a bored mate could be unpleasant and whiny.

"Do you think so?" Greg asked, pleased that his future alpha thought he had something to contribute to solving crimes.

"You are a sensible young man," Mycroft said, not lying to be complimentary. "And as you get older and learn more about the world you will perhaps have more to offer." A sudden idea popped into his mind, "I wonder if you would like to go and see 'The Mouse Trap'? It's the longest running play in the world and it was written by Agatha Christie. It's about a murder mystery." He hadn't seen the play as it had never really appealed to him but it might be amusing to watch Gregory's reaction to it. It would also be a good introduction to theatre going for the younger man. Omegas weren't expected to have opinions on anything of importance but it would make a better impression at future social occasions if his omega could chat about the arts. "Since it will be our first evening engagement perhaps your mother would like to accompany us?" He wanted to make sure that Gregory did not think he was trying to pressure his future mate into anticipating the wedding the way alpha Philips had.

"I would like that very much." Greg was pleased at the invitation - it would be his first evening out with Mycroft and he appreciated the delicacy of adding his mother to the invitation. "And I'm sure Mum would enjoy it, too."

Smiling Mycroft said, "I'll make the arrangements and let you know the details. Are there any times you think will not be agreeable?"

"My oldest brother, Peter, has just told us he is coming back home from Australia," Greg said, pleased that his big brother would be there for his wedding and his engagement party. "He expects to get here on the 3rd so that night we would be busy." 

"I'll make sure to not book for that night then," Mycroft said. "I'll let you know the details when I see you Sunday at three," he added.

Greg had learnt to pick up subtle hints from alphas and he agreed, said he was looking forward to seeing Mycroft then and after saying goodbye and allowing his future mate to return the good wishes broke the connection. He knew his mating was going to be less romantic than he had dreamt as a boy, or even when he was promised to Marianne, but he liked Mycroft and now he was used to his rather detached personality he found himself growing to like the older alpha. Mycroft might be distant at times and not at all loving but he was kind and respectful - his addition of his mother to the outing to the theatre showed that. 

Several days later Mycroft advised Human Resources and his superiors of the anticipated date for his wedding. He received a brief acknowledgement from Merriton and Personnel thanked him for the details but he received nothing from his section head; which made it odder when, about a week later, Mr beta Huss stopped Mycroft in the corridor and said, "I got your emails about your engagement and wedding - congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Mycroft answered, wondering why Huss hadn't just sent a polite email. 

"I see that you're not waiting the full six months, Holmes? It's not like you to break the rules on such things?" To an expert like Mycroft the suspicion on the other man's voice was obvious. This wasn't the first time Mycroft had been grateful for his brother's idea of making their deductions about people just from their voices and way of standing, or the calluses on their thumbs (or even the crassness of their tie pins) a very competitive game. He was an expert and missed nothing.

Since it was obviously phrased as a question Mycroft shrugged slightly, to imply that it wasn't all that important and explained, "my fiancé's alpha parent asked me if I would mind moving the wedding forward, apparently the venue he wanted to book had only one available time." Mycroft had learnt that the best possible reply to a suspicious question was as much as of the truth as was politic but not necessarily all of it. A slight movement of one hand implied that he didn't mind the early wedding, "The traditional six months is only a fairly new tradition. I remember my grandfather telling me that, when he married, it was unusual for the engagement to last more than a month or so." That had been before the pill and ovulation suppressants, of course. 

As he walked away Mycroft though about Huss's reactions to his wedding time frame. It was obvious something was going to happen in early February and he was going to be very careful to be sure he was not caught up in any power plays that weren't of his own devising. A sudden thought made him slow down - could it be that Huss was in some sort of trouble? That was an idea that needed much more thought; Mycroft resumed his normal pace but his mind was busy working out possible scenarios and how he could use them to his advantage without being too caught up in them. 

Mycroft was not surprised when his and Gregory's engagement party was held in the Lestrade house and was a small gathering. There would have been a big party for Gregory and alpha Philips and people would have gifted Gregory with things for his future home, which he would, no doubt, have stored in the cupboard under the stairs; the cancellation of that engagement would have resulted in a series of embarrassing conversations about returning the gifts and most people would have told Gregory to keep what they had given and now, no doubt, the Lestrade's did not want to invite people who would feel obliged to buy a new gift. His own parents, informed of the reason for the low-key event also approved.

Peter, the oldest son was there and Mycroft studied the alpha who was in his late thirties and still unmarried; he had that odd slightly sideways look and the precise speech patterns that suggested he might be on the autism spectrum - on the lower, Asberger's Syndrome, end. The two senior Lestrade's didn't seem to notice that their oldest son was a little distant in his interactions and wondered if they were, like some families, in denial about their son's social difficulties but they did not seem to be the type to consider their child's happiness of less importance than looking respectable and as the conversation continued he realised that the senior alpha Lestrade had guided his oldest son into a profession that matched his character.

"What did you do in Australia. Peter?" Father asked as the caterers hired for the evening circulated with finger food and bottles of wine.

"I worked for a company that checked to make sure that the builders of high-rise commercial buildings had complied with all the required building codes," Peter answered. 

"Important work," omega Holmes agreed with one of his easy smiles. "I wouldn't want to be up in a tall building that might collapse."

"It's mostly a matter of checking to make all the details are correct," Peter answered, obviously pleased at his work being considered important.

Philip moved closer to say, "I was talking to one of the forensic accountants at work the other day …" he turned to look at Mummy Holmes, "I have just been promoted to detective sergeant and I work in the Fraud Squad - so I need to learn all about these things." Mummy nodded her approval and he went on; "he said that when it comes to tracing money that the most important thing is to check every detail. That something that looks perfectly legitimate may not be." He turned to his older brother; "it's just the same as your work, Peter. Check everything because not doing so might result in missing something important. The accountant told me about a case he had been involved in some years ago: What looked like a perfectly straightforward sub-contract to a cleaning firm turned out to be a way of masking the fact that there were employees newly hired who had police records."

It was obvious that Peter was pleased at his brother's words as he turned to his father and said, "looks like I inherited more of your genes that I thought." Since he looked more like his mother with his light brown hair and hazel eyes Mycroft thought it might be something that worried him.

"Indeed," Geoffrey agreed with a smile. "Detective work is, as Philip said, "checking every detail and making sure you have them all to hand. Missing something at a crime scene can make the difference between solving a crime or letting some one get away with murder." He looked at Mycroft. "Your brother is very good at noticing things others might miss." He shook his head. "I've seen him work out who-dun-it just from details he's seen at the crime scene."

Sherlock had been listening, even though he was standing a little way apart from the others and he preened a little at the praise; he had only attended the dinner because Mummy ordered him to and even brought a present for Gregorio, or whatever his name was.

Mycroft had asked his younger brother to be his best man at the wedding, half-hoping to be turned down; he was therefore surprised when Sherlock accepted with what looked like joy and it was then he realised that the younger alpha was enjoying getting him to find a mate when he was still free of mates and future pups. This realisation made Mycroft decide that it was high time he put some thought into finding an omega for Sherlock. 

Mycroft had also given some thought to Peter Lestrade's interest in checking the details and he made time to speak to the Head of Section in the IT department of Security. He had heard beta Daniel Danbury complain more than once that finding people who could and would spend their days checking over the large amount of information that was entered onto the internet every day. Mycroft thought that Peter would be an ideal man for such a job so he mentioned Peter's interest in details and Danbury was intrigued by the suggestion. Mycroft gave him a copy of the security check he had made on the Lestrade family before he met Gregory and Danbury thanked him and promised to look into the young man's abilities. Mycroft had made another useful connection and, when his secretary brought his tea and biscuit, he ate the biscuit as a reward for forward thinking. 

Mycroft was busy at work as usual but he made time to spend with Gregory, taking him to the theatre and to an orchestral concert. They spent several rainy afternoons in the Natural History Museum and the Victoria & Albert Museum and he discovered that his future mate was not unintelligent and quite capable of forming opinions on the things he saw and heard. Mycroft was coming to the conclusion that being mated to Gregory would be most pleasant. While he was running on his treadmill he thought over his options when it came to pups. Most omegas seemed to want them as soon as possible after the wedding but Mycroft was thinking that he might put off that day for a year or so, so he could get to know Gregory better. And it might be nice to show off his handsome omega at the social functions he was increasingly being invited to as his career prospects improved. 

When Mycroft decided to take his fiancé to a cocktail party at the French embassy Gregory was excited but then worried about his first formal date with Mycroft. First he had to get the correct formal wear and then learn how to act in such exalted company. The French ambassador was a count! 

Alpha Lestrade took his son to a good men's wear shop that had an omega's section. Omegas were allowed to wear colours, not just the classic black and white. Gregory tried on the various colours and styles but didn't like anything he saw; it was then that the assistant went away and come back with a jacket in a rich cream brocade and Greg loved it as soon as he put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. There was just enough contrast with the white of his shirt and his black trousers and bow tie went better with the cream than any of the colours he had tried.

"Very smart," alpha Lestrade said as he watched his youngest son preen a little. It was his highest compliment and Greg began to feel a little more confident in his ability to cope with high society. 

Greg was nervous when he took Mycroft's hand to be helped out of the car. He knew he looked smart, he had noticed his future alpha approval of his clothes when Mycroft arrived to collect him and he had listened carefully to his parent's advice about manners on such occasions. Mostly they amounted to, 'smile, be very polite and if in doubt defer to your alpha'. When his fiancé offered his arm he took it, glad of the closeness since it wasn't offered often. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to be guided up the steps to the front door of the embassy. 

Mycroft was pleased with Gregory's manners as the evening progressed. He introduced him to the ambassador and his lady wife and Gregory bowed his head just enough and said, "good evening, Mr Ambassador, Madame." Further introductions to his colleagues and his Head of Department went smoothly and he began to relax before seeing Huss and his wife coming towards them. 

Huss had the reputation as being a man who used his voice to turn seemingly pleasant comments into what sounded like insinuation and then, if complaint was made, pointing out that he had said nothing unseemly and if his accuser had taken his comments the wrong way he was sorry but he had meant no offence. Robbed of the insinuation the words had, of course, been without malice. 

"Congratulations, young man," Huss said once he had been introduced. "I'm glad that Holmes has found an omega who'll have him." He leant forward a little, as if passing on a secret. "He's such a cold fish, you know. I'm surprised your alpha parent agreed to the mating."

Greg smiled and said, "I find Mycroft a very pleasant alpha, sir. My father only agreed to the mating when I said yes when Mycroft asked me to marry him." He rather resented the implication that his father would marry him off to some one he didn't like but he kept his tone light, it wouldn't do for an omega to seem to disagree too much with even a beta, especially if the beta was his future alpha's work superior.

"And an early wedding? Are we to expect another announcement soon?" He lowered his gaze to Greg's stomach, as if to imply that the earlier wedding date was because the wedding had been anticipated.

"My omega parent wanted me to get married in the same place she did," Greg answered, resenting the implied criticism of Mycroft and himself. "The venue is very popular and we had to take an earlier date." What Huss seemed to have forgotten was that omegas learned early to pick up subtle cues from alphas and how to defuse possible trouble before it started and he was just applying what he had learnt. He could feel his alpha getting tense and was afraid that Mycroft might react and be made to look bad. He had decided he didn't like Mr beta Huss and a quick look at the man's wife, who seemed to be enjoying the innuendo laded conversation, made him add Mrs beta Huss to the 'I don't like you' list. He was glad when he and Mycroft were left alone to relax a little. 

Mycroft smiled down at Gregory. "Let's go and get something to drink. The squash the ambassador's chef makes for omegas is, I am told, the best in London." He was pleased that the young omega had defused the situation so adroitly and had echoed his answer from when Huss had asked the same question. He leant down to whisper, "you did well, Gregory. That man has a sly tongue."

That comment made Gregory smile to himself and he was aware of unhappy glares from the two betas who had tried to trap him into acting in a manner unfitted to his station but he kept his pleasure to himself, it was unseemly for omegas to smirk!

Mycroft moved off to speak to a group of alphas and betas who were gathered to one side of the large room after one of them had caught his eye and indicated subtly that he should join them which he did after making sure that Gregory was safe in the area set aside for omegas whose alphas had gone off to politic. Gregory sighed and relaxed and started a conversation with a group of omegas who were discussing the new animated children's television series from the ABC in Australia.  
((If you haven't had a chance to see 'Bluey' I highly recommend it. It's a family of Australian blue and red heelers.))

The group of older alphas and betas opened up to take Mycroft into their circle. He sipped at his wine, made sure all the names and titles were secure in his Mind Office and listened more than he spoke. He came to the conclusion that there was something going on and that he was being sounded out before being asked to join the plot. He made sure he agreed to nothing, even by implication, but he nodded, asked a few questions that were answered very obliquely and become suspicious. He was starting to think that this was more than office politics. Ambitious he might be but he was proud to be a British subject and he would never do anything that might undermine his country's security and he was beginning to feel that this group was more interested in their own aims than England's. While he kept up a polite conversation he watched and picked up some subtle inflections that worried him. He also noticed that his Department Head was not part of the group and that, he was sure, had some bearing on his being asked to make sure he was in the office by the tenth of February. 

Mycroft left the group with lots to think about but he made sure he looked relaxed and at ease when he went to collect Gregory. His future omega looked up as he moved closer to the enclosure and they met at the gate. Mycroft offered his arm and they moved around the room again. There was a light buffet set up by the back wall of the room and when Gregory looked at it a little longingly the alpha led the way over to it and let his companion chose what he wanted while he picked out his favourites. They found an empty table and sat down to nibble and watch the room.

Gregory closed his eyes to better appreciate whatever it was that topped the little toast triangle he was eating, glad that he had liked the look of it and had several more on his plate; he didn't know what it was but he liked it. 

"You have expensive tastes," Mycroft said quietly to his omega. "That's caviar you're eating there."

"I always wondered what it tasted like," Gregory admitted. He looked down at his plate a little guiltily, "have I taken too much?"

"Not at all," Mycroft answered re-assuringly. "Three or four is acceptable but no more." 

While he ate Gregory thought about the people his alpha had been talking to while he was with the other omegas. His sharp omega eyes had noticed that they had all taken their cues from an older alpha who had stood with his back to the room and who seemed to lead the interactions between the others. He had also noticed that Mycroft had seemed very careful with his body language and that was re-assuring. He hoped that his fiancé wasn't going to get caught up in something that got him into trouble but he was confident in Mycroft's intelligence and there was nothing he could do to influence him, at least overtly. 

The rest of the evening past pleasantly but Greg was tired and glad when it was time to leave. Mycroft's car was waiting outside the embassy and as Mycroft drove he rested his head against Mycroft's shoulder; they had become accustomed to being physically close to each other and Greg had grown used to the silence that Mycroft seemed to prefer to chatter so he was surprised when his future alpha said quietly, "you did well this evening, Gregory."

Pleased, Greg nodded as he wasn't sure what the appropriate response was. But there was something he thought Mycroft should know so he straightened but kept his voice low, not that anyone could hear them but he felt, somehow that it was needful to do so.

"Those people you were talking to earlier," Greg began. "I noticed something I think you should know." If Mycroft told him he wasn't interested in the opinion of an omega he would say no more - but he wouldn't forget.

Mycroft Holmes was not entirely free of the normal alpha idea that omegas were rather simple minded and interested in nothing much apart from being a mate and having pups but he knew and loved, in his own cool way, his father who he knew to be capable of thinking for himself when he needed to, even though he deferred to his alpha as he should and his main interest might be only the growing of roses but he was very good at it and it had not passed Mycroft's notice that alpha Lestrade had treated him as an equal when the subject of the conversation had been their nurturing. So he nodded and took his future omega's hand and said, "tell me what it is and I will decide if it is important or not." After all omega's might not be sophisticated but they could read faces and body language much better than the average alpha. He knew he was an exception, as was his brother, Sherlock, when it came to assessing people in a glance.

Comforted by the quiet acceptance of his possible interference and strengthened by his mother's reminder that his future was now tied to this rather enigmatic alpha Greg took a deep breath and began. "I noticed that when you left the group they exchanged looks and smiles. They didn't seem to have noticed that you were very cautious with your reactions to what they were saying." Alphas weren't much good at interpreting body language and the almost unnoticeable nuances of tone and gesture, they seemed to think such things were just omegas being over sensitive rather than seeing it as a evolutionary survival trait. 

"That is interesting," Mycroft said, his voice as quiet as Gregory's. "Did you notice who seemed to be the leader when they did that?" The person who appeared to be the leader sometimes was no more than a figurehead, a lesser seeming member the eminence grise. 

"Mr Beta Dawes," Greg answered.

Mycroft nodded and asked, "was there anything else you noticed?"

"I couldn't see all the group's faces but they nodded as if they agreed bar one who hesitated." A raised brow prompted him to continue. "It was the alpha in the tight red dress. You didn't introduce us so I don't know her name but she watched you leave instead of turning to agree with the others until some one must have called her name and she turned back to the group. She then smiled and nodded as if she agreed but I saw her watching you later."

"That was alpha Lady Meredith Ainslie," Mycroft answered. "We were introduced but I have the feeling that I've met her before."

"Maybe you have seen her at work?" Greg suggested. He, of course, didn't know where Mycroft worked but surely there were lots of people moving around the building.

Mycroft nodded, he'd spend some time in his mind office later, he might remember where he had seen Lady Meredith. She was a beautiful and striking woman so he should be able to remember her, even though she would look different in day clothes. 

"I don't want you to mention anything that happened tonight with the Huss couple or your observations about the party to your family," Mycroft ordered when he stopped at a red light; he took Gregory's face in his hands so he could emphasise his instructions to his future omega. "Understood?"

Gregory nodded, a little intimidated by the look the alpha was giving him. "My father told me that once I said yes to you proposal my interest should always be for you and not my family any more. He said that I should no longer share my thoughts with any one but my alpha." Greg was a little sad that his parents and brothers were going to be distanced from him now when it came to his life but he was also looking forward to being Mycroft's omega; he had started out on the arrangement between his alpha parent and Mycroft as the best to be hoped for but now he had got to know Mycroft better he was beginning to understand that the 'ice man' front ran deep in the alpha but so did generosity, respect and a growing trust. 

"Your parents have taught you well," Mycroft said, pleased that he had chanced upon an omega who would not be too annoying. 

Mycroft escorted Gregory to the front door of his home and rang the bell; he accepted an invitation to enter but refused the offer of refreshment. The older Lestrade couple said goodnight and went upstairs, confident in their son and his alpha's discretion. 

"I must go," Mycroft said as he put an arm around Gregory's waist and moved back to the door. "I have an early meeting." He pulled the younger man closer and they shared a passionate kiss.

Gregory liked kissing Mycroft and willingly offered his mouth and answered the pressure on the small of his back that pressed their bodies closer as the lust rose between them. He pressed his erection into Mycroft's thigh and was pleased to feel the pressure of a matching hardness against him. When the kiss broke he buried his head in the alpha's chest and clung on tight. 

Mycroft pecked the willing lips that turned up when he lifted Gregory's face. "I will see you soon." He stepped back and opened the front door. He knew he could have spent time with his future omega on the couch in the living room but he had no desire to rut with Gregory whilst the older couple were upstairs, trying not to listen but aware of what might be going on in their living room. Neither did he have any desire to fumble around in a too small place and then re-do up rumpled and possibly semen stained clothes. He was quite content to wait until he and Gregory could be naked on a comfortable bed and not have to worry about 'the wet spot'. "Good night, Gregory."

"Good night, Mycroft," Gregory said, shutting and locking the front door. Marianne had taken all the small liberties allowed to engaged couples but Mycroft, while obviously interested and aroused, seemed to prefer to wait until they were married; since it wasn't his choice to make Gregory accepted the alpha's decision but he ran up the stairs to his room, locked the door and masturbated into a handful of tissues, using more to wipe the mucus from his hole as well. Putting on his dressing gown he went on rather shaky legs to the toilet and flushed away the tissues and emptied his bladder - he really longed for the day when he would be able to lie in bed with his alpha and enjoy the after glow!

As he drove back to his house Mycroft thought about the events of the evening. He was almost sure that the group he had talked to hoped to enrol him in some kind of plot and he was unwilling to be inveigled into something that might jeopardise his career or his country. When he arrived home went into his study and sat in a comfortable chair with a glass of whiskey for a while, eventually making a decision. He then spent some time in his mind office but he was unable to remember where he had seen Lady Meredith before this evening, which annoyed him greatly. He returned to reality, sighed and went to bed. He had an early start in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mycroft rose early, as usual, the next morning and sat down to write a report on what had happened at the embassy. He was used to writing reports and it was quickly done. He printed out two copies of the report and downloaded it onto two memory sticks; one set he put in a plain envelope and put in his safe, on the other he wrote the name of the head of Security. He put the second envelope in his briefcase and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. 

Mycroft locked the envelope he had brought to the office in his top drawer and whilst he answered his emails he wondered how he could get it to the man he wanted to read it as soon as possible. It was while he was reading a report on the political fall out of recent events in Europe that he came up with a solution; he would go and see his future brother-in-law and ask him how he was settling into his position and ask him to pass on the report. It was almost lunch time before he could leave his office.

Peter Lestrade was trying to read an Arabic language web site with the Arabic dictionary he had bought; he was an intelligent man who found learning languages fairly easy and he has spent a couple of evenings learning the written language but he really needed to learn how it was said and the grammar of the written language as he was sure he was missing more than minor points due to unfamiliarity.

"Good morning, Peter," Mycroft said as he stopped at the younger alpha's desk. "I thought I'd just check that you were settling in alright."

"Yes, I am," Peter answered. "I need your advice …" When Mycroft nodded he went on, "I would like to ask permission to learn Arabic so I can do my job better but I don't wan to seem too pushy," he admitted. "How long do you think I should wait before asking?"

Mycroft smiled, pleased that the opportunity to pass on his report was going to be so easy. "Your supervisor should be glad to hear you want to improve your ability to do your job." He gave Peter the envelope. "Go and see him after lunch, I'll email him to say I think what you are asking is a good idea. Give him this and ask him to pass it on as soon as possible. Tell him I have made copies." That was just in case somebody thought to 'lose' the report.

Peter, who knew little about office politics as it was played in the Civil Service but plenty about how it was played in large corporations nodded and slipped the envelope into his inside coat pocket. He had to trust that his future brother-in-law was not doing something that would threaten his youngest brother. He, at least, could claim that he had just passed on an envelope and had not opened it or been told what was in it. 

Pleased with the day so far Mycroft went out for lunch.

When Greg suddenly realised, that it was only a fortnight until the wedding he got very nervous and had to run downstairs for a hug from his mother. He had left all the planning to her as she and Rani were so obviously enjoying themselves as they bustled about with lists and his mother kept telling his father that she thought he needed to buy a new suit and that Greg definitely needed one as did Peter.

Judith Lestrade hugged her youngest son and then made tea so they could sit down at the kitchen table and talk about what was going to happen. She was enjoying being in charge for once and she patted Greg's hand and said, "everything is organised, love. All you have to do is enjoy your wedding day," she hesitated and then decided she must go on, "and the honeymoon. You know what to expect - I've told you about all that, remember?"

Greg went a little red but nodded as he took a sip of tea. "Yes. I remember all you told me and what they taught us at school. I told Mycroft that … that Marianne wanted me to let her take me to her place but that I said no."

Judith patted Greg's hand again, she was proud of her youngest son's honesty with his future alpha. "That was well done." She sipped tea. "I like Mycroft, he seems a gentle man." At least she hoped so, her wedding night had been a happy one and she wanted for the same for Greg. "You've been taking the pill like Doctor Meren told you?" 

Greg nodded. Mycroft had decided that he did not want to start breeding straightaway but he did want his omega to have a heat and had informed alpha Lestrade of his decision and his mother had taken Greg to their GP who had written a prescription for birth control tablets and made sure the young omega took them as prescribed. He also re-assured Judith that he was more and more often being asked to prescribe the pill to omegas as alphas these days wanted to make sure they could afford a family and a house before started breeding. 

"Do you want to see my dress?" Judith asked. She and her best friend, Cynthia, had been looking for just the right outfit and they had found it only yesterday. They had been window shopping in the new mall and had come across a dress shop and, there in the window, had been just what she was thinking she wanted. 

Greg liked his mother's dress, he thought the blue-green suited her but then again he loved her and thought she would have looked pretty in whatever she chose to wear. Then he had to be shown the pictures of the venue for the wedding and the decorations. He smiled and nodded and didn't really care - he was marrying good man and that was all that mattered. Yesterday he and Rani, who was chaperoning him while his mother was out shopping with her friend, had opened all the engagement presents he had stored away after his broken wedding plans and all the wedding presents that had started to arrive and after making notes of whom had sent what washed and dried all the linens and towels and then ironed what needed ironing on the big kitchen table. They had giggled over the process of manoeuvring things around and then collapsed for tea and cake when it was all done and everything packed neatly in boxes to be taken to Mycroft's house.

Greg hadn't seen the house but his father had looked over the deeds and photographs when he agreed to the marriage but today he was going to see the place where he would live once he was married.

Judith looked up from the photographs of the wedding venue and looked at the clock. "Goodness, love, look at the time. We just have time for lunch and then your father will be here to take us to look at your new house." She studied herself in the mirror. "And we both need to get properly dressed." Tracksuits, no matter how comfortable for doing housework, were not suitable for house viewing.

Greg, who wanted to look his best for Mycroft nodded. "I'll put the kettle on."

When alpha Lestrade arrived his wife and son were waiting by the front door and they were quickly on their way. He followed the instructions of the GPS fitted to the car to make getting to crime scenes easier: He had been able to buy his family a comfortable house and garden in a nice suburb and he was proud of his achievement but his youngest son would start his married life in an old Victorian mansion set in its own garden in a street of similar houses. Old trees almost met over the road. 

When Geoffrey Lestrade stopped his car outside the house that Mr Holmes owned his wife and son got out and stood looking at it as if it was a palace or a stately home. "Geoffrey?" Judith asked, "is this the right place?"

"It is," Geoffrey assured her. Mycroft had come to the door and he ushered his family forward. Greg was not yet married so he, as the family alpha, was the first through the door.

Greg looked around the hallway with its black and white tiles and wooden stair case that rose up with a graceful curve. He put a hand on the curled end of the banister and he could feel the age in the wood and the years of polishing. A middle aged woman dressed in a neat uniform dress was standing behind Mycroft and he introduced her as his housekeeper. Gregory nodded and smiled and suddenly realised that he was going to be running a house with staff. He wondered if he would be allowed to do the cooking or if there was a chef lurking in the kitchen!

Mycroft was talking and Gregory put aside his silly idea of lurking chefs and listened.

"I inherited the house from a grand uncle who had no children of his own," Mycroft said as he moved to take Gregory's hand. He had also left him a lot of money. He had given some of it to his younger brother, Sherlock, and it was the income from it's investment that paid for the flat in Baker Street and had, in the past, paid for his little brother's drug habit. He was grateful to Detective Lestrade for providing his brother with a distraction from the drugs and, now, for providing him with an omega that he felt confident would not disturb the calm of his life unduly. 

He had hired a firm or decorators to oversee the work on the house. His uncle and his mate had bought furniture when they saw something they liked and it was over-furnished so Mycroft had chosen the pieces he liked and sold the rest after having it cleaned. He also got rid of a lot of decorative pieces and rugs and carpets. He still had a lot of the pieces he had kept in storage since he had only furnished the rooms he needed. He had decided to get the same interior decorator to work with Gregory to furnish the rest of the house. He had little interest in rooms he didn't use and it would give his omega something to do.

As he looked around the house that was to become his home Greg began to realise that he was going to be spending a lot of his time here alone, even when he had his pups. The house was large and he felt rather daunted at the possibility and he was comforted when Mycroft pointed out the two rooms the housekeeper lived in. At least he wasn't going to be alone when his alpha went overseas for conferences or worked late at night. He was also comforted by the fact that Mycroft had a study in the house, which might mean he would at least be close by some of the time.

The photograph of Mycroft and Gregory in a silver frame that had been a Christmas gift from the Lestrades was the only decoration on the mantelpiece of the living room. Mycroft had put it there thinking it would make Gregory feel that this was really going to be his home. 

Mycroft had been surprised to find that he enjoyed the Christmas just past more than he had once for many years. He had gone to lunch with his parents and Sherlock but had been able to plead a long drive home as an excuse to leave in the early afternoon as he had promised Gregory he would see him later in the day. Even Sherlock, when he realised that their visit to the Holmes house would be shorter than usual, had managed to be pleasant - until Mummy reminded Mycroft that he had now to find an omega for his brother and Mycroft had assured her that, once married, he would turn his attention to finding an omega who might manage to live in reasonable contentment with Sherlock. It would be a daunting task but he felt quite capable of making his brother suffer as he was. 

Christmas at the Lestrade's was pleasant and not at all like the stressful time he had spent with its own family. He had managed to find presents for the family, including Philip's children, endured with a smile being called 'Uncle Mycroft' and had received presents that were nice enough not to be buried in the back of a dark cupboard. 

Once the tour was over they sat down to afternoon tea. When the housekeeper, Mrs Marsden, brought in the tea and cakes on a trolley and put them on the table in the main salon Judith noticed the sponge cake and said to her, "that sponge looks very nice, Mrs Marsden. I could never manage sponges, no matter how much I try."

Mrs beta Marsden stopped to nod and say, "it's my mother's recipe. Mrs Lestrade . Yet I can never make scones like hers." She checked the table was properly presented and withdrew.

Inspector Lestrade had time to eat a slice of cake and drink his tea and then his mobile phone rang. He got up and walked out into the hallway to answer the call and then came back to say he had to go to a crime scene. He hesitated, uncomfortable with deserting his two omegas in a strange part of the city.

"I'll see Mrs Lestrade and Gregory home," Mycroft said, standing up. The detective thanked him and he escorted the older alpha out of the house and returned to drink more tea and entertain his guests. 

Knowing that Judith Lestrade wouldn't have the chance to look around the posh West End shops Mycroft surprised himself by offering to escort them to do a little window shopping. Greg wasn't really interested in just walking around and looking in shop windows but he knew his mother would really enjoy the chance to look at the very upmarket shops and when his mother excused herself to freshen up he put his hand on his future alpha's and thanked him.

Mycroft didn't quite know how to respond so he just nodded and smiled. 

Judith was enjoying herself looking at the expensive dresses and shoes, she wasn't envious but it was nice seeing what the posh omegas wore. They looked in a toy shop and Gregory pointed out a large rocking horse and said he'd always wanted one for himself; he was like his mother - he could enjoy looking at expensive things and wanting them without needing to actually possess them.

"I am sure I have one much like it in the storage shed I keep things from the house in," Mycroft said. "While I am on holidays we can go and find it and have it cleaned to go in the playroom."  
Greg smiled at the thought of his cubs having such a wonderful toy and he thanked his future alpha and said he would look forward to seeing what else there was tucked away in storage.

"Chose whatever you want," Mycroft said, tucking Gregory a little closer, he was feeling rather pleased at the thought of his pups riding the horse while he and Gregory watched them. 

The day had been grey but not very cold when the Lestrade omegas left home but a chill wind came up and Judith, who was wearing a warm coat over a linen dress shivered as it picked up and swirled around the street. They were standing outside a shop selling hand knitted shawls and scarves and Mycroft insisted they go in and by her something to ward off the chill.

The shop assistant was used to serving omegas from rich families and she smiled and asked Judith what she could do for her. 

"A shawl or a wrap, for the lady," Mycroft put in. He turned to Mrs Lestrade, "do you have a colour preference?" 

"I like pastel colours," Judith said as she moved to touch and look at a rack of lacy knitted shawls in the most beautiful colours. The assistant unfolded one and threw it skilfully over her shoulders and ushered her over to long mirror.

United in their maleness Mycroft and Gregory stood back and let the lady indulge herself in choosing just the right thing. When it looked like the choice was going to be a difficult one Mycroft suggested he and Gregory go to the coffee shop a few doors down and wait. He made sure Judith had his mobile number and they left with a shared sigh of relief.

When they returned to the shop Judith was wearing a large teal coloured shawl which was scattered with flowers in light green and white. Greg, who was used to seeing his mother in the light pastels favoured by older omegas liked the new colour. "Mum, you look great," he said, as she looked a little apprehensive.

"It's not too bright, too dark?" Judith asked; she really liked the shawl but it was something new for her and she needed to be re-assured.

"It is most becoming," Mycroft assured the older omega. 

Re-assured Judith relaxed and she and Greg stood back while Mycroft paid for the shawl, handed her the carry bag with the shop's logo emblazoned on it in gold which the assistant gave him and they left the shop. 

Mycroft was thinking it was time he sent his guests home and he was saved from suggesting it by a phone call from his secretary to say he was needed; she knew he was going to be with his future in-laws and only to call if he was needed to go back to his office. He read the message and replied before turning to the two omegas.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go into the office. All personnel have been called back to their desks."

Used to being left for more important matters the two omegas nodded without complaint. Mycroft waved down a cab and gave the driver enough money to cover the fare, even though he knew as a mated omega Judith would have debit card in her husband's name and sent them off home. He waved down another cab and was driven to his own home; asking the driver to wait he went into his office and opened the safe. He had, legally, brought a report home to read later and had locked it in the safe with his desk and office keys whilst he was out. He retrieved them and his lap top computer and then went to the unobtrusive office building in Whitehall where he worked. 

When Mycroft put in his security code on the front door of the white painted Regency building where he worked Security was waiting for him. He handed over his brief case and lap top, had them approved and was pointed towards one of the conference rooms on the first floor. He wasn't surprised to see that everybody in his section was there and looking worried.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mycroft asked a colleague as he sat down by the door. He took out the report he needed to read - he might as well pass the time usefully. He knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to security matters, even though he was fully aware that innocence was not always provable or even respected when it came to investigations about leaks or betrayal. But he cultivated an air of icy unconcern in such situations and wanted to maintain it.

Jenna shook his head and said, in a low voice, "we were just rounded up by Security and told to collect our personal bags or whatever, lock up our desks and take our keys with us and then told to wait in here until we were interviewed. They started with the bottom of the ladder and are working their way up." He rubbed his forehead, "I'm torn between bored and terrified!"

Mycroft agreed with the sentiment and began to read. He had noticed that some of the others in the room were reading books or doing crosswords, albeit distractedly. He sighed and prepared for a long wait and a stressful interview. He tried not to wonder if this had anything to do with the plotting that seemed to be going on and if the letter he had sent to the Head of Security had anything to do with it.

It was a long afternoon, tea and toilet breaks were organised and, eventually, Mycroft's name was called and he followed the guard to his own office and was asked to open the door and all the drawers and filing cabinets. Then his desk top computer was checked and his lap top. He sat in the visitors' chair on the wrong side of his desk and waited. 

"A document has gone missing the Security operative said eventually. "Have you seen the Report On Chinese Trade Dependence.

Mycroft shook his head. "I have heard about its existence," office gossip he admitted, seeing no point in lying. "But it is not something that I need to read. I don't deal with that aspect of our security." Personally he thought that the United Kingdom's reliance on China for both exports and imports was dangerous but no one had asked him for his opinion so he kept it to himself.

The operative nodded and was about to comment when the office door opened and another member of Security entered to say, "the report has been found."

The two men left and Mycroft was left wondering where it had been found and who had lost or hidden it. Still, it was none of his concern as he was no longer suspect. He got back to work; he had a lot to do before he took leave to marry and bond to his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
of part 1

On the morning of his wedding Greg woke early but was surprised that the fluttery feeling in his stomach was anticipation rather than apprehension. He lay in his bed, thinking about the house he would be living in and alpha Mycroft. He would be the omega of a man who obviously had lots of money, who owned a beautiful old house, and who would rise high in the Civil Service because he was both ambitious and intelligent. He would be attending more of the diplomatic parties like the one he had attended earlier and he would need to keep his wits about him so that he always acted as a good, well brought up omega should but also kept his eyes and ears open to any gossip or over-heard conversations but, in doing so, he would have to keep his opinions for Mycroft only. He smiled; he was going to have an interesting life, he thought. He would have to find ways of filling in his time but he had a few thoughts about that already. Once he was settled in his new home and had started to breed he would put his plans into action. 

Greg took a long shower and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. While he was munching his way through his favourite breakfast of poached eggs on toast with mushrooms as a side dish he mentioned to his parents that he was surprised that he wasn't more nervous. His mother laughed and said, "that's because you're an omega, luv. I was told once, by a beta lady, that betas get very nervous at their weddings and honeymoons and when I said omegas don't she said she was jealous - on her wedding day she felt so ill and worried her mother had to give her some Valium." She got up to pour more tea and ruffled her son's hair, remembering when it had been a sparse, dark fuzz. "That's why custom says you need to spend a certain amount of time with your alpha; your body learns his or her scent and you trust them to look after you."

Greg nodded and gave the information some thought. There seemed to be a lot of things he didn't know about being a married omega. No doubt his mother and other older omegas would tell him more once he was married. 

Geoffrey Lestrade liked quiet while he was eating breakfast and Greg wondered if it was an alpha thing or something his father liked; he doubted Mycroft would appreciate chatter at any time but he had been trained to adapt to what his mate liked so he would wait and see what his alpha liked. Peter came in from his morning run and by the time he had showered and dressed his breakfast of muesli and Greek yoghurt was sitting at his place at the table. He, too, disliked omega chatter over breakfast so maybe, Greg thought, it was all alphas who liked to eat in silence. Some day he'd ask Rani what Philip liked. 

Greg had a completely new wardrobe as was the custom. He and his mother had spent a busy day at the mall buying him everything from the skin out. The new clothes had all been washed and ironed and, apart from what he was wearing for his wedding day, sent over to Mycroft's house. Greg had managed to slip his favourite Dr Who t-shirt with a Dalek on the front and the scarf his mother had knitted for the winter into a box. His old clothes would go to a charity shop and in future Mycroft would clothe him as he saw fit.

Geoffrey and Peter had decided that they didn't need new suits but they still looked handsome and very good alphas as they waited to stand before the marriage celebrant. Greg wondered why Peter had never found an omega he liked; he knew his older brother preferred his own company most of the time but he still it was a shame such a good man and alpha hadn't found a mate.

The celebrant waited until the wedding party were lined up in front of him and said, "I am sure you are familiar with the rules regarding weddings and matings. First I will go through the questions and answers required for all couples who wish to marry as required by law. So let us start …

The celebrant, who was standing on a higher level, looked down at Greg and asked, "Gregory Lestrade have you been threatened with violence or been subject to violence to make you agree to be married to Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes? If you have you may claim the protection of the Crown."

Greg, who had practiced his answers said, "no, I have not."

"Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes, have you been threatened with violence or been subject to violence to make you agree to be married to Gregory Lestrade? If you have you may claim the protection of the Crown."

"No, I have not," Mycroft answered. He had always wondered why the law required all couples to answer these questions when it was surely only ever omegas had been forced to marry.

"Then we can continue," the celebrant said with a smile. "Do you Gregory Lestrade take Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes to be your husband according to the laws of England?"

"I do," Greg agreed. Mycroft was asked the same question and gave the same answer. 

"Then I state that Gregory and Mycroft are now legally and fully married according to the laws of England." The celebrant led the applause and then guided the newly weds and their witnesses over to the table where the marriage licence was ready to sign. 

"We now join as mates Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes and Gregory Lestrade," the celebrant caught Geoffrey Lestrade's eye and the senior alpha moved to stand between his son and his son's alpha.

"Geoffrey James Philippe Lestrade, do you agree to pass the care and management of your son Gregory Lestrade over to Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes?"

"I do," alpha Lestrade answered.

"Do you, Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes, agree to take over the care and management of Gregory Lestrade?"

"I do," alpha Holmes answered.

"Alpha Holmes take the left hand of omega Lestrade," the celebrant watched while Mycroft took Gregory's hand. "Say after me, 'I Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes," he waited for the words to be repeated and went on, "take you as my mate to care for and manage." Again he waited for the words and then he said, "I now announce that Gregory Lestrade is now the mate of Henry Mycroft Scot Holmes." Mycroft was instructed to put his mating ring on Gregory's left hand and then the celebrant said, "let us applaud the new mates." Then Mycroft, Sherlock and Peter signed the mating contracts. There was a copy for Mycroft and Peter took the other to guard for his younger brother. 

The people who had watched the ceremonies clapped heartily again and Mycroft and Greg turned to face them. Greg noticed that his mother was crying and that his father was hugging her, his own eyes a little damp as they remembered their own wedding.

Mycroft was pleased with his new mate; he had been content with his bachelor life but since he needed to find a mate Gregory had turned out to be a good choice. He slipped an arm over his omega's shoulders and waited for quiet. Once everybody was seated at the tables in the restaurant section of the wedding venue Mycroft led Gregory to their seats at the top table and everybody settled down to listen to the speeches.

Under Mummy's eagle eye Sherlock kept his speech short, merely welcoming Gregory to the Holmes' family then, using the opportunity to gloat, said he looked forward to being an uncle. Mycroft refrained from glaring at his brother but he was even more determined to find an omega for Sherlock. If he could find one desperate enough!

The wedding breakfast went its usual way with food served and the cake cut. Then it was time for dancing and Sherlock took out his violin and played the waltz tune he had composed. Mycroft lead his mate out onto the floor and the alpha was pleased to find that his Gregory had learnt the steps and followed his lead easily and gracefully. Mycroft was finding himself more and more pleased with his omega; Gregory was going to be an asset when it came to social events.

Greg was delighted with his new mate and husband. He liked dancing and Mycroft showed off his alpha status by leading the dance. He knew he was going to have to make great changes in his life but he thought it would not be too difficult; he would still be able to see his family as often as he liked and he would be able to invite the friends he had made at Saint Michael's to visit. He also had a house to decorate and he, Rani and his mother would enjoy shopping for furniture or going through the pieces Mycroft had stored away. 

When Sherlock finished playing he slipped out the side door, he didn't like parties, found them boring, especially since Mummy had forbidden him to tell the other guests what he had deduced about them. It was a nuisance that Detective Inspector Lestrade was here not in his office at Scotland Yard but maybe Molly, his favourite pathologist, had some interesting body parts.

It was still early in the afternoon when Mycroft and Greg arrived at the alpha's house. On the door step Mycroft handed his omega a set of keys and Greg unlocked the door and was the first across the threshold. As he entered Greg realised that he was now the keeper of this big old house and mate to alpha Mycroft. A whole new life was starting and he felt exited at the prospect of new responsibilities and, one day, pups of his own.

The housekeeper was waiting to welcome her employer and his husband; her suitcase was by the door and the freezer was full of frozen home-cooked meals. She had stocked the pantry with bottles of fruit juice and had made tins of energy biscuits. The two men would have privacy for their honeymoon days and Mr Greg's heat. She would return the day before Mr Holmes went back to work but meantime she was going on a paid holiday. 

When they were alone Mycroft took Gregory in his arms and kissed him. He had enjoyed several liaisons while he was in university as was accepted as usual alpha behaviour; they had been with betas, of course. Omegas were expected to be the passive acceptors of alpha sexual advances in marriage but Mycroft was knowledgeable enough to know that was more a social myth than reality and he wanted Gregory to enjoy sex with him and to be more than 'a life support system for a womb'. 

Greg had been taught the official line on sexual relations between alphas and omegas and that it was his part to accept whatever his alpha wanted to do and never to initiate sexual activities between himself and his mate but his mother had told him that whilst he should not be aggressive in his sex life, as he wasn't in other aspects of his married life, he should be happy to show his alpha how much he enjoyed what went on between them in bed and to sometimes initiate sex but to always accept a rebuff with grace. She had told her son that with their more worldly concerns that sometimes alphas were just too tired or too busy. 

"Let's go upstairs," Mycroft said when he broke the kiss. There was no reason to stand in the hall when there was a big comfortable bed upstairs.

"Yes, please," Greg said eagerly. He had waited so long for this! He took his mate's hand and went first up the stairs. Mycroft was happy to follow for now.

Mycroft gently stripped his mate of his coat and tie and deftly took off his own before opening his arms for an eager omega to move back into them. Mindful of his omega's inexperience Mycroft kissed him and gently forced his tongue between soft, eager lips. When he needed to breathe he kissed down Gregory's neck to the opening on his shirt. Pleased that his fingers didn't shake Mycroft opened the rest of the buttons on the younger man's shirt and pushed the material aside so he could nip gently at a nipple that stiffened under the pressure.

Greg felt the touch go straight from his nipple to his groin and he could not stop his hips bucking upward into his mate. He closed his eyes when the other nipple was stimulated and pushed closer. The feel of his mate's erection was wonderful and he clamped both hands on Mycroft's bottom and pushed it closer so he could feel it better.

Pleased at the reaction to his nips Mycroft pushed Gregory away from his body so he could undo his belt and fly and slip his hand inside to cup the smaller penis of his omega. His reward was a moan of pleasure and a flex of hips. He took one of his mate's hands and guided it to his own fly, pleased when Gregory understood what was wanted.

Picking up on what his alpha wanted him to do Gregory slid down the other man's zip and slid his hands down and around an impressive erection. He had seen pictures of alpha cocks, of course, even life-sized ones but it was still a delightful shock to realise how big an erect one really was. The idea of such a hard length of hot flesh sliding into his body was exiting, as was the reaction of his mate to a gentle tightening of his hands.

"Can I undress you?" Gregory asked, wanting to see his mate naked and erect. When Mycroft nodded he gently moved to seat his alpha on the bed and knelt to take off his shoes and socks. Then he stripped off his own shirt before taking Mycroft's off. He liked what he saw; pale creamy flesh scattered with freckles that he, one day, wanted to count so he could kiss every one of them.

Mycroft stood and pulled Gregory in for another bruising kiss, pleased at the feel of his mate's chest against his body. He broke the kiss. "Take off your clothes, omega. I want to see all of what I have." His voice had roughened to the deeper tones of an alpha in charge.

The rougher deeper tones increasing his desire Gregory sat down to take off his shoes and socks before unzipping his trousers and slipping them and his underwear down and off. Then he stood, letting his alpha see what was now his. He was pleased that his mate had taken the chance to take off the rest of his clothes. And pleased with that alpha cock he wanted inside him and was glad when he felt dampness preparing his body for its bulk. He would be so full, so very full.

Mycroft pushed his mate down onto the bed and lipped at the nipples still red from his nips and was pleased when Gregory arched up against him.

"Please, alpha, please, Mycroft. Make me your mate …" he could not say anything more as his hips were lifted and his alpha's penis was sliding into him, stretching him, making him move his legs further apart so his mate could move closer and push deeper into him. He felt pressure on his prostate and arched backwards crying out his pleasure. There was a moment of delicious pain as he lost his virginity and then only more and more pleasure until he could not think but only feel and then pleasure peaked and orgasm claimed him.

Mycroft felt the slight barrier of his mate's hymen but pushed through it, pushing deeper until his Gregory orgasmed, muscles tightening in waves around his cock and he came, spurting rich, copious alpha semen into his omega's waiting womb. 'Pups, pups' his mind chanted even though he knew that, this time, there would be no pups. One day there would be, his mate would be in heat and fertile and his mate would grow round with his pup. More than once. 

The scent of his mate, the warmth of muscles around his cock kept Mycroft erect and he flexed his hips, eager for more pleasure. Gregory moved with him, as eager as he was. Their second orgasm was shared and the alpha came in waves of pleasure the omega eager and crying out his name.

Pleased with his mate's reaction to his mating Mycroft slid from Gregory's body and rolled them over so the omega lay at his side, held close and protected. He looked down to see the younger man, eyes closed, relaxed, resting on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Gregory?" Although he knew the answer he asked aloud.

"Perfect, thank you, alpha," Gregory answered. He was sated and sleepy as he kissed the skin under him. "Can we do that again soon?" It was the truth and he was not just pandering to alpha ego. 

"Soon," Mycroft agreed. He had heard it said that if you put a coin into a jar every time you had sex with your mate in the first year of your marriage and took one out every time you had sex after that year ended you would never empty the jar. At the moment he was ready to believe it. He was sated for now but his alpha blood was running hot and he knew he would be ready for mating again soon. He moved so he could read the bed side clock and ran a hand up and down his mate's soft skin, feeling the slight muscles underneath. He liked his omega's body; Gregory's skin was slightly darker than his, the curled hair at his groin thick and dark where his own was finer and a deeper red than that on his head. He caressed the other man's arm again, assessing the muscle tone - tai chi was obviously a good idea for omegas, the muscles were firm but not bulky. There was no doubt in the deep, alpha part of him, that his pups would be healthy and of good stock. He was even starting to think that he would have to thank Sherlock for finding him such a promising mate!

They made love again and fell asleep holding each other close.

It was late afternoon when Mycroft woke, he smiled as he looked down at his mate, satisfied and relaxed. He slid carefully from the bed and took a track suit into the bathroom so he could dress without waking Gregory. The pine scented shower jell washed away the scent of sex and he dried himself and dressed, adding warms socks and slippers before going downstairs to make tea.

Mrs Marsden had left out the tea tray and he flicked on the electric kettle and poured milk into the small milk jug on the tray. There was sugar in the bowl but he didn't take sugar in his tea. There was, however, a box of shortbread biscuits and he put a handful on the large plate set out for them and, when the tea was made, he carried the tray into the living room. He settled comfortably, feeling relaxed and without any work concerns. Getting up again he went into his office and chose a book from the shelves, one he had read before and enjoyed. 

Greg woke and stretched, enjoying the slight pull of newly stretched muscles. He showered and dressed in one of his new tracksuits; he added brightly patterned socks and soft suede slippers before going downstairs to find his mate. 

Greg smiled as he entered the living room; Mycroft looked relaxed and at his complete ease as he looked up from his book and held out hand to welcome him. Greg took the hand and bent down to kiss his mate. "More tea?" he was thirsty and the small biscuits on the plate looked delicious.

Mycroft nodded but stood up. "Before you do that I have something to show you." He led Gregory to the dining room where he had left the  
things he had brought for his mate to replace the ones he had before their marriage. There was a plastic box holding pens, paper and other stationery as well as new, more up to date smart phone and a lap top computer. "I had all the addresses you had on your old devices transferred to these and added what I thought necessary. There's your knitting basket as well, I know you want to keep contact with your friends at Saint Michael's and doing the knitting for charity." 

Greg had seen what he thought he would like in a large room right next to Mycroft's office-library; the room had fitted bookshelves either side of the fire place in a style he recognised as Victorian Gothic. He had seen furniture in that style in a television series he had enjoyed about a teen age boy (an alpha, of course, omega's didn't have adventures) who went on holiday to his great aunt's house where he had dreams about the Middle Ages and had to prove that he was a proper alpha. 

"Tea?" Greg suggested. He would look at his new devices when his honeymoon ended.

"Please," Mycroft answered. He settled back down with his book and when Gregory returned he liked the way his mate sat close but not so close he was intruding. Gregory, it was obvious, had been well brought up. 

When he was settled with his tea Greg drank deeply and nibbled on a biscuit, He tilted his head so he could see the title of his mate's book. "'Pride and Prejudice' - I saw the mini-series. It was really good." He had mooned a little over Mr Darcy - especially when he climbed out of the lake with a wet shirt of fine cotton clinging to his chest.

"The book is even better," Mycroft said. "Jane Austen has a very good eye for people and their actions."

Greg nodded, "I just hated Colonel Whickham and Lydia was not a good omega and very silly." 

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Mycroft asked. He found Jane Austen entertaining and relaxing as well as a very sharp observer.

Greg nodded and said, "yes, please." he poured himself another cup of very good tea and settled down to listen while he nibbled on another biscuit. 

Mycroft turned back to the first page and read, " 'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single alpha in possession of a fortune must be in want of an omega …'."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
of Part 1

Greg woke, feeling hot and thirsty. He knew his heat was due to start sometime later in the day so he dressed as quietly as he could and slipped out into the garden. It was cold and cloudy and the paths were still wet where it had rained in the night but the cold damp air felt refreshing on his hot skin so he stepped down from the terrace and went to explore the garden.

The garden was all shades of green and brown but Greg thought it would look very nice when the flowers were out and the trees were leafy rather than bare branches. It had been laid out carefully so it looked bigger than it was with hedges breaking up the length of the site and the path turning left and right instead of going straight. The trees were old but he didn't know enough about them to know what kind they were. He found the tool shed and the glass house with rows of pots of geraniums that would, he thought, line the terrace when it was warmer. It was too cloudy for the sun dial to be of any use but there were other statues and he stopped to look at them, liking the mixture of stone and metal. His favourite, he decided, was a bronze statue of a man who had the legs and horns of a goat and looked like he was playing some sort of musical instrument made out of reeds. He was smiling and dancing, one hoof firmly planted the other just about to break its contact with the ground; Greg thought that if he turned away the man-goat would start to dance again.

Mycroft had woken to find himself alone in bed but the bond between him and his omega was already quite strong and he knew that Gregory wasn't far away. He showered and dressed and went to find his mate.

Greg heard his alpha's footsteps coming up behind him on the slate path and turned to smile and hold out a hand. "What's his name?" he turned back the statue.

Mycroft slid his omega's arm around his waist and slid his own over the younger man's shoulder. He could smell Gregory's scent as it ripened for the omega's heat. "His name is Pan," he answered, surprised that Gregory didn't know the name. "He's the Greek - the Ancient Greek," better that Gregory didn't think that the people of the Hellenic Republic weren't devout Christians, "he is the god of nature and fertility."

Greg had noticed the erect phallus on the statue and he chuckled and said, "that's obvious."   
"Cheeky," Mycroft murmured, pleased that his mate could make a joke. "Come inside now, it's too cold out here for you."

Obeying the command Gregory walked back into the house with his alpha and made breakfast. 

While Mycroft read in the living room Gregory had a proper look over the house, nosing into all the cupboards and rooms while the housekeeper was away. Most of the rooms were empty of furniture and had plain plaster walls, ready for painting or wallpaper. He lingered in the room he had decided he would make his private room, trying to decide what colour wallpaper he would have put up and what furniture he could have then he went to the dining room and collected his knitting basket. He settled down as close to his alpha as he thought would be acceptable and took up his knitting.

Mycroft looked up from his book as Gregory sat down at the other end of the settee, he had put aside 'Pride and Prejudice' to read aloud and had started on 'Persuasion'. He was going to teach his Gregory about good literature and make sure he learnt about art. If his mate was going to be an advantage to his career and personal comfort he would have to become more sophisticated in his tastes. 

Gregory made sandwiches for lunch and he and Mycroft ate at the kitchen table; the dining room was much too big for just two people and Mycroft said he generally ate in the kitchen and did not entertain formally so the dining room was only used when his parents visited. 

After he had cleaned up the kitchen Gregory went upstairs and changed the bed linen then stacked fruit juice and energy biscuits on a table in the bedroom so they would be available during his heat. As he stacked towels in the bathroom he held one close to his chest as he thought about his heat; he really liked the way Mycroft's alpha penis stretched and filled his body but during the heat, even though he was on birth control, he would feel the extra stretch of the knot at the base of his alpha's cock and he would be even fuller and it would press on his prostate and the sex, he had been assured, would be even better than when he wasn't on heat. He held the towel tighter as a surge of lust arrowed down his spine. 

The afternoon passed quietly; Gregory asked Mycroft to read to him again. He liked Jane Austen's way of expressing things and her sharp observations of Elizabeth Bennet's friends and family. 

Mycroft was pleased that the bond between him and his omega was growing, everything was bit intense but after Gregory's heat it would settle down and just hum along in the background to his thoughts and feelings. While a honeymoon was a good thing and he was enjoying all the sex real life needed to go on and there was the possibility that things were going to change when he went back to work. Life, he thought, was going to be interesting for a while yet. After Gregory's heat he would have two days to rest and catch up on the news but he would not really know what was going on at work until he could get the feel of the office and his colleagues. 

Greg wasn't hungry but he was thirsty so he made tea for himself and defrosted a meal for Mycroft from the freezer. After the meal he went upstairs to bed; feeling tired and hot he had a cool shower and threw himself naked and still half damp onto the bed and feel into a light doze until he alpha came to him.

Feeling restless Mycroft walked around the house making sure that all the doors and windows were closed and locked and that all the curtains and blinds were drawn - he was going to be servicing his mate who would be in heat and he needed to make sure that they would be safely locked in and marauding alphas firmly locked out. The though made his shake his head, this part, his part, of the world was safe and secure, there was no need for paranoia but the ancient part of him, the old alpha, needed to be sure his omega was safe from any threat to his safety and the safety of future pups. 

Satisfied that his home was as secure as he could make it Mycroft allowed his alpha nature to take over, as he climbed the stairs the scent of his omega grew more intense and he stopped at the bedroom door to look at what was his. He stepped into the room and stripped off his clothes, tossing them aside without his usual need for tidiness. 

Greg felt his alpha come close and he stirred and looked up as Mycroft came and stood over the bed. 

"Are you ready for me omega?" Mycroft asked, his voice deeper and huskier as his own hormones surged. When Gregory nodded eagerly he said, "hands and knees, omega!"

Eagerly assuming the position for first mating in heat Greg got up on his hands and knees, arching his spine he rested his head on he pillows and spread his legs as far apart as he could, he was hard already, in an instant. "Now, alpha," he demanded as was his right as an omega in heat, "now!"

More than willing to obey Mycroft positioned himself over his mate and, supporting himself on one hand, reached under his omega and took his erect penis in his free hand and squeezed gently. Gregory moaned under him and flexed his hips. Holding back, Mycroft pumped at the smaller cock, bringing it to full hardness and just as the omega was going to repeat his demands he slid into the body ready for him. Muscles rippled and tightened around his cock as he pumped at the smaller man's penis and he flexed his hips pushing as deep as he could as he felt his knot fill out for the first time. "Are you ready omega?" he asked. "My knot is ready for you." He managed to keep his hand tightened around the other man's penis, knowing that it would increase their mutual pleasure if the omega got the extra stimulus.

"I want your knot, alpha. Now!" 

Mycroft pushed again, forcing his knot through the ring of welcoming muscle and Gregory yelled his pleasure as it filled him and he came, thin omega semen spurting over his mate's hand and he lost his senses to all but his body's reactions and the world narrowed down to the pleasure spiking over and over and the feeling of hot, alpha semen filling him. When he finally collapsed down onto the sheets he could hardly breathe and still he was filled with alpha cock, the knot still stretched him and he relaxed and gave up himself and his body to the care of his mate, his alpha, his Mycroft.

Neither man kept count of the number of times they mated but Greg felt his womb fill with alpha semen, the pressure adding to his pleasure. When it was time for pups he knew he would conceive, his alpha was so virile he would have no trouble giving his mate pups - Mycroft was so virile he could probably have enough for a football team! 

Dawn brought a stop to the overwhelming desire for mating and both men drank fruit juice and slept and then showered and then slept again until desire surged again and they mated again, omega and alpha, erect cock and knot and pleasure and more pleasure.

When the heat finally ebbed from his body Gregory lay for a while close to his alpha and then he slid from the bed and went to shower. He scrubbed himself well, washing away the scents of mating and heat and dressed comfortably. Mycroft was stirring as he returned to the bedroom and Greg smiled down at his mate, liking the way the normally neat alpha looked ruffled, his hair redder than usual in the light from the ceiling light, his long limbs spread out and all those fascinating freckles on show. 

"Tea omega," Mycroft ordered. "And food."

Smiling, Greg nodded and went to put the kettle on. It was the omegas job to provide the first meal after a heat and he sorted out the ingredients for a big cooked breakfast. He was hungry and he knew Mycroft would be, too. 

His appetite satisfied Mycroft relaxed with his book, leaving Gregory to look after the house.

Greg stood up from the table and stretched; he was tired and his muscles ached a little but it was his job to tidy the house after a heat so he went upstairs and opened windows to let out the smell of sex and hormones. All the casement windows in the house were double-hung so he was able to open the top and bottom panes so air could circulate in and out. He opened the smaller window in the bathroom and picked up all the towels they had used and added them to the pile of bed linen and took it all down to the laundry - there was no dumb waiter and he wrapped the towels in sheets and dropped the pile over the stair rail. That was something he thought he might have added to the house if Mycroft agreed. When it had been built there would have been plenty of servants to carry heavy loads up and down stairs but when he had his pups he wanted to make life as easy as possible for the housekeeper and himself. 

There was a bottle of the special detergent for washing household linens after a heat and Greg was generous with it as he filled the washing machine with the first load. When that was washing he went to tidy up the kitchen and went back upstairs to find fresh bed linen in the big linen cupboard - he found a set that had been a present on his engagement and set it out ready for when the room was aired and fresh. 

Mrs Marsden arrived back from her holiday late in the afternoon and by then the house was neat and there was no lingering sexual scents. She unpacked her bags in her rooms and then offered tea and scones.

Knowing - and thankful for all the lessons about sex with alphas and heats - that Mycroft wouldn't be wanting sex that night Greg put on one of his new nightshirts, choosing one in deep blue with fine red stripes. It was long and full, suitable for a pregnant omega, but comfortable and made of soft, warm flannel. Mycroft dressed in pyjamas in a plain deep blue and they settled comfortably in the big, comfortable bed. Greg put his head on his alpha's shoulders and sighed. He was content, glad he had been courted and married and bedded by Mycroft Holmes. 

Mycroft heard the sigh and asked, "are you alright, Gregory?" Not that he really needed to ask.

"I'm good," Greg assured his mate. "Content, looking forward to life with you. You good?"

"Very," Mycroft assured his omega. "And like you I think we are going to enjoy our future together." He kissed soft dark hair, liking the feel of it on his lips. "Sleep now. Tomorrow I have to start thinking about going back to work." There was no reason now not to let Gregory know more, "I was told before I left for our honeymoon that something was going on at work, that things were going to change. I need to be careful and ready for whatever it is."

Greg raised his head so he could see Mycroft's face properly. "Does it have anything to do with those people you were talking to at the French embassy?"

Reminded about how perceptive Gregory was Mycroft thought for a moment and answered, "I'm not sure. It is quite possible. I will just have to watch and wait."

"I know you can't tell me too much about what you do but …" Gregory hesitated, not wanting to anger his alpha but needing to know; when Mycroft nodded, obviously waiting for his question he took a deep breath and asked, "you would never put your career, your advantage, over doing the right thing would you? I know from what I have read that senior police like my father are often offered bribes or offers of promotion if they look the other way or lose evidence. I think it might be the same for you and I need to know what you would do." He shrugged, for better or worse he was now Mycroft's and he would have to accept the alpha's choices but he wanted to know and, being an omega, he would know if his mate was lying or not. The answer he got would define his marriage from now on and he was brave enough to want to know.

Understanding that this was important Mycroft thought about his answer. "I would never endanger my country or you. I am ambitious and intelligent and I want to become a man who commands power. If I am ever in the position where I have to do things that are not honest or might get people killed I will not hesitate to do them - but not for my own advantage only for the protection of our country and in defence of its freedom." He smiled and added, "and if I ever get to meet the Queen I will hope to be able to take you with me to the Palace."

"Sir Mycroft Holmes." Gregory smiled and lay down again. "I, of course, will not come the Dame over my friends!"

That made Mycroft chuckle. "Good night, my own."

" 'night," Greg replied and let sleep take him away to darkness and good dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
of part 1

After breakfast Mycroft went to his study to catch up on the news. He had subscriptions to a variety of news outlets but he always checked the BBC first; he trusted them to be fair more than any other news organisation as they all had their own agendas. The most interesting news was a report that one of the BBC's journalists had prepared about alphas who had been in the Armed Forces and who had no omega mates of their own and who kept an omega child at home to look after them instead of finding suitable mates for them. The journalist had checked what was initially a report from one of the tabloids and found plenty of evidence to prove the report in the 'London Daily Mirror'. Mycroft frowned as he read the journalist's findings, not only was this wrong from the point of view of the omegas but it reflected badly on the government and the health services for returned soldiers. When he finished reading he opened to the web site of the LDM. He had very little regard for the reporting standards of the tabloids but this time it seemed that they had found a genuine cause for concern.

Greg had found a spiral bound hard cover notebook in the box of things bought for him and he selected a ball point pen that had four colour inks in it and began to make notes of what he planned to do about his new home. There were three computer memory sticks, each with a label tied to the plastic ends and he looked through them until he found the one that listed all the furniture and ornaments Mycroft had decided to keep when he cleaned up the house and now kept in a storage locker. The other sticks listed the books the alpha had in his own library and the ones he had boxed, thinking at the time he might unpack them for his pups; he had later decided that he didn't want a mate and pups but had never bothered getting rid of them. Circumstances had changed and later Greg would go over them for their pups. Mycroft had not told him that his deciding to marry had not been his decision but a command from his own alpha parent. 

Greg sat with Mycroft for their last evening of the their honeymoon and they made love and fell asleep, each planning for their future.

Mycroft was up early as usual but he was surprised when Gregory joined him, he rather thought that omegas slept later than alphas since they had much less important things to do but he said nothing, liking silence while he read the morning news.

Greg did nothing to break the silence, it seemed as if all alphas disliked chatter over breakfast. He had his own plans for the day and kissed his mate at the front door and wished him a good day. He watched as Mycroft drove out of the front drive and went back inside; it was time he discussed how the house ran with his housekeeper. She knew what the master of the house liked much better than he did and he was content to let her continue to make sure that Mycroft felt comfortable in his home.

The walk from the Tube to the office building where he worked was a short one and Mycroft paused to take a deep calming breath before he pushed open the black painted door and stopped to show his pass to the person on security duty that morning. He went straight to his office and was told by his secretary that his Supervisor wished to see him as soon as he arrived. Wondering if this might be something to do with the caution he had received about his future Mycroft presented himself at Mr Huss's office.

Huss didn't keep Mycroft waiting and he got straight to the point when he said, "Holmes I assume you are familiar with the situation that has been found regarding retired military alphas keeping omega children at home to care for them instead of finding partners for them?" Waiting only for Mycroft to nod he continued, "the whole situation is embarrassing the Minister and it has been decided that you are the person to find out exactly what is going on. We need an accurate report, a suggestion as to what we should do to solve the problem and a way of carrying out that solution."

"Thank you, Mr Huss, I will do my best," Mycroft assured his superior. He felt confident that he could do what was required.

"Your best will have to be a solution," Huss said plainly. "Regard this as a test," he added meaningfully.

"Of course," Mycroft went to stand but Huss held up a hand and waved him to stay where he was. 

"You have a reputation as a man who does not chatter to others about his work; you get along with your colleagues well enough but you don't gossip or pass on loose talk about others. If I were you I would make sure that I keep that reputation very carefully." He nodded. "Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you and Gregory will be very happy."

That was Mycroft's signal to stand. He knew Huss well enough to know that there was more to this than just the words so he thanked the other man and left to start work.

Mycroft and his secretary spent the rest of the day going through the data base and finding all the retired ex-military alphas who were receiving medical benefits. Once the list was made up he told his computer to sort out those who had no living mate and left it to work on the data.

When he returned to work the next morning Mycroft expected to have a list of names to investigate but instead of being allowed to go to his office to start work on what could be a career-making investigation the security guard ordered him to proceed to the conference room where he had been sent when documents were found to be missing. He felt a tingle up his spine at the thought that this could be what his Head of Department had warned him about before his honeymoon.

When everybody had arrived and taken a seat Merriton, the Head of Department, arrived with the Head of Security. Mycroft had taken a seat towards the back of the room and to one side, where he could watch his colleagues' reactions to whatever was going on.

"I am going to turn this meeting over the Head of Security," was all Merriton said and Mycroft's attention sharpened, noting the reactions all around him while he made sure he revealed nothing of his thoughts. 

The Security chief nodded his thanks and wasting no time or words, said, "there has been a number of leaks of information from this department. Fortunately the leaks have been to members of Security and none of the leaks involved actual treason. Some of you have been careless in what you have said to others you work with, even when they are not supposed to know about what your work is about. There has also gossip and malicious opinions bandied about and shared when those opinions should have been passed onto my department or ignored."

Mycroft realised that the hint that he should be here to be sent to this meeting had been the reason for the hints about his future with the department. Merriton has used his ambition to ensure his attendance and he did not like being anybody knowing his weak point when it came to his career. He resolved in future to try and be more subtle about his future but for the moment he was more interested in the reactions of the people around him. Some shoulders relaxed, as the innocent realised that they were not in trouble and some shoulder tensed as they realised that their careless talk had not gone un-noticed. But, even more interesting, was the shoulders that had been tense who now relaxed. Some of his fellows, Mycroft realised, had other secrets they did not wanted investigated; as much as was possible without turning to look behind him too obviously he made a note of names. He would have to decide what to do about this suspicious behaviour but he would probably pass on their names to Security. 

Mycroft was amongst those told to go back to work and he was content to allow those whose job it was to plug leaks to do so. He spent the rest of the morning checking the results of his data search and went out to lunch and did some shopping. 

Gregory was just out of the shower when Mycroft arrived home and the alpha stood at his bedroom door and watched his omega as he started to dress. 

When Gregory realised he was being watched by his alpha he smiled and said, "welcome home. I have laid out the suit you asked me to."

"I'll just go and shower," Mycroft said, stopping to kiss his mate on the way past. He was tempted to do more but dinner was booked and there was always later.

Greg put on his shirt, liking the way the soft cotton-silk mixture slid over his skin. He was not to know but Mycroft had asked his father to buy a much higher quality suit and accessories than he normally would as Gregory would be required to appear at his very best when they were out together and Geoffrey, knowing that his youngest son would need to look his best had complied. Mycroft had left a small paper bag behind when he went to the bathroom and Greg wondered what was in it but he did not dare to look; if he needed to know he would be told.

When Mycroft returned to the bedroom Gregory was about to button up his shirt cuffs. "I have present for you," he said, taking a small box out of the bag he had left in the room. He walked over to his omega and opened the box to show the small oval cuff links of tiger's eye set in gold. "Happy birthday, Gregory."

Gregory Holmes took the box, pleased that his alpha had remembered that he had once said that he liked tiger's eye. His fingers fumbled with the cuff links a little and Mycroft had to fit them to his shirt. It was all so nice that his mate remembered such little things about him and it made him feel warm and protected. After all he was only sixteen years old.


End file.
